


Red Line

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life has issues [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Stability Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Brooke has a problem, her coping methods...[Same Universe as "Blue Psychosis"]





	1. A Journey of a Thousand Miles...

_The crimson flow, it is intoxicating. The slow flow of the blood as it travels down the arm. Watching it drip onto the floor and splatter has it's own kind of thrill. The pulsing throb of the blood, it calms the pain in the head and heart._

I pull the sleeve of my hood down while Warren talks to me about our chemistry homework. "Did you get the answer to question 5? I think that it's B, but it might be C, it's been a long day. Brooke? Brooke. Earth to Brooke!"

I shake my head and blink a few times "huh?"

_Does he ever notice that I never wear anything without long sleeves? or does he just think that's my style?_

"You get the answer to question 5?" Warren gives me a look of concern.

_I'm scared that one day I'll go too deep. But maybe that'd be for the best. How the hell can I help Warren if I can't help myself...?_

"Yeah, it's B"

_Should I tell him? But would he even care...?_

"Wow, I was so wrong" Warren shakes his head and started to change his answer.

_I'm crushing on him so hard. But he deserves better than me...I'm worthless. Even without the cuts..._

"Warren"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" I blush and wait for a reaction.

Warren thinks for a moment and then stands up, holding out a hand. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet, leaning in and kissing me on my cheek. "Of course. I was going to ask you out, but it looks like you got to it before I did."

"R-really...?"

_How could anyone love me. What I do. What I've become._

"Warren," I look around my dorm room and take a deep breath. "Before we can be together, I have...a secret. I need to let you in on it."

"Brooke, whatever it is I doubt it'll make me care less about you." Warren looked at her and smiled warmly.

_That smile usually brightens my whole day. But now it's just making my blood run cold with the anxiety of how long it will take before he never speaks with me again._

"I need you to promise that it stays between us..." I lock the door and walk back over to him."No matter what."

"I promise" Warren says in an airy voice.

I take a step away from him and I slowly take off my hoodie, dropping it onto my bed. I also take off my flannel and stand in my undershirt and jeans. I see his eyes scan up my arms and focus on the cuts I put there. I look down and close my eyes, pushing out a few tears. Then, I hear him moving and I step back so he can walk out of the door.

_This is it. The relationship with the guy of my dreams is over. Why did I have to fuck up so bad. I deserve this..._

I feel hands on my hips and I open my eyes, looking at him. He looks back at me with a sad look in his eye. " 'I kiss the scars on her skin'...", he leans over, kissing my right shoulder, just above a cut, "...'I still think your beautiful'... " He kisses my neck and I tilt my head so he can do it. "...'and I don't wanna ever lose my best friend...' " Warren pulls back and looks into my eyes before he kisses me.

_My first kiss, my first real love, my first moment of unbroken happiness... What did I ever do to deserve this..._

He pulls back just enough so that our lips are apart and speaks in an airy voice. "Brooke, I love you. We've been friends for years and we've become so very close. I know you and I love you. This is not going to drive me away." He leans his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes, "It will just make me work that much harder to let you know that you're loved..."

He steps back and sits on my bed, pushing our things to the side and throwing his hoodie on top of mine. He pats the space next to him and I walk over. I sit next to him and he scoots back, leaning on the pillow that's up against the wall. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it. "Warren?"

"Yes?" he whispers into my ear

"Can you help me stop...?" I feel myself begin to shake as the tears begin to build up again.

"It would be an honor to help you in anyway, but I would have tried to help you with it weather you asked for help or not." he kisses my cheek. "Scoot over here..." he patted the space between his knees. "You don't have to, but I just wanted to cuddle." I smile and nod, sitting in front of him and leaning back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I turn onto my side, putting my arms around his neck and curling up into a ball. I close my eyes and feel my blanket pulled over us. 

"Thank you. I didn't expect the evening to go so well..." I nuzzle against his chest.

"Honestly, I was expecting to get turned down." Warren said as he took a deep breath.

"Never. I would have accepted."

"Well I know that now."

"Yes you do." I giggle and smile to myself. "So, we're together now?"

"Yes." Warren kisses the top of my head and I sigh in relief. "I do have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Does the fabric ever hurt?"

"What?"

"When you're wearing your flannels and hoodies. Does the fabric ever irritate your marks?"

"Sometimes, yes..."

"When we're together you don't have to cover them up."

"Thank you... Hey, Warren"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call them marks?"

"Because that's what they are. They're marks of every time life was too much to handle but you made it through. They're marks that show you've been hurt. And they mark a point in our relationship that shows you trust me." I look at him with my mouth open for a moment and then nod.

_That is a way of thinking of them. It's not a pleasant thing at all. But it's nice to know that someone doesn't hate me for them._

"Have you ever shown anyone else before?" Warren looks at me with a curious expression

"No. No, I've never felt safe showing them to anyone before."

"Well I'm glad that you trusted me." Warren squeezed me gently. "I love you"

"I love you too" I listen to his heart beat.

**_Ba dum, Ba dum, ba dum_ **

_It's like a lullaby..._

_I smile to myself and I finally feel safe, in his arms and wrapped up in a blanket, for the first time in a long time._


	2. ...begins with a little abuse...

I've always had some kind of trouble in my life. Sometimes because I was smart, sometimes because I had glasses, sometimes it was because I'm Asian. But no matter what it is, there has always been someone who hides themselves from the public eye and finds some kind of pleasure in tormenting me. I've learned to brush it off, but it still gets to me sometimes.

Ever since I was a young child, I remember that my father and mother would argue. I used to think that it was just a natural thing for pots and pans to be thrown, for curses to be used, and for punches and hitting to be used on someone you love. It wasn't until I went to a friends house in kindergarten that I learned that not all mothers act like that. Yes, I said mother. My mother was the abusive parent. she was never someone who I could turn to. My father loved me and I knew that he was the one to go to if I needed help or wanted advice.

One day, my father got into an argument with a co-worker and he was fired due to the ensuing fist fight. My father was only defending himself, but the only two witnesses were the other guy's friend and someone who "mysteriously" gained about $250 the next day. that night my mother found out and she took a pipe and started hitting my father with it. My father, being a gentleman and a man of morals, refused to hit back. So, I sat and watched as my mother beat my father until he could rip the pipe from her hands. He was bruised up and had a few cuts, but he was fine. I however, ended up having to go live at my aunt's house for a few months while they got a divorce. My mother tried to blame my father for what happened, but thanks to my testimony about her reaction as well as her constant abuse, the court decided that it would be a danger for me to be given to anyone but my father.

My father took me and my little brother away. We moved from west Texas to Seattle, Washington. After a few years there, we ended up moving down to Arcadia bay. It was a bit of a shock to my system to move so far away, to a place so different. But, I adapted.

I was able to fit in with some of the local nerds, but that didn't help with the bullies. My father had me enrolled in a martial arts class and he taught me some of the self defense knowledge that his military buddies had taught him (minus anything that could REALLY injure someone, which meant that he was basically teaching me how to block and throw punches and kicks). I got a reputation as the girl who beat the ever living crap out of the school's quarterback after he slapped the books out of my hands and spit on me.

I wasn't physically abused anymore, and my home life was stable as could be, but then the bullying came in a whole new form. Psychological. I had nothing to punch, not outlet to release my feelings. So, I bottled it up. And up. And up. And up. I was taught at school that I needed to tolerate what happened to me, and I was told at bible camp that I needed to turn the other cheek. Both things seemed like bad advice. So, I isolated myself. I became someone that I didn't know anymore. I became someone I hated.

This was the point in my life that I met Chloe. She was someone that I'd seen at school. We were teenagers when it happened...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, I was trying to just escape from everything that was happening. I found out about a part that was going on where there would be some beer and weed. I decided that I'd go and see what it was like. I went there and I saw Chloe. She hadn't started to like weed yet, but she was nursing her first beer of the night and she was all alone in the corner of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to Chloe and I was thinking about how different this place was

_Damn. This is much different than anywhere else I've been. Loud music, colored lights, people just making out or dancing like fools. I kind of like it._

"Hi" I said the Chloe.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it and I don't know them." she didn't even look up until she realized that I hand't walked away yet. "Hey, you look familiar. Aren't you that girl who beat up the quarterback last year?"

"Yeah, that was me"

"Hella sick. That was some funny shit to hear about. Especially when you looked at him and saw that black eye"

"Well, he never spit on me after that..."

"Amen to that, sista." She held up her beer like we were toasting and then took a sip, cringing at the flavor. "So, what is a nerdy gal like you doing at a party like this. Don't you think it might, I don't know, corrupt your knowledge or something like that..?"

"Well, I had nothing to do and I figured that I might try and have some fun. Try and...escape the day to day bullshit."

"Yeah..." Chloe looked down and her voice became somber, "I know what you mean. Well, why don't you pull up a seat and we can be nerds escaping reality together."

"Ha, thanks. That's a nice title.

_I could get used to that..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did get very used to that title. Me and Chloe hung out all the time. Some people called us best friends, other called us lovers. But, when it came down to it, we were just two people who'd been through a lot and were looking for some way to escape the pain. that's where our differences began. I cut myself one night on accident. I realized that the pain was better than what I felt inside. And watching the blood, the way it flowed, the warmth on my arms. It was amazing. I was finally able to escape the shit that I was going through. But, when Chloe found out, she kind of freaked. She told me that it was a horrible thing to do to myself and that I should stop it immediately. I didn't listen to her and eventually we started to drift apart. We went to less and less parties together and I even stopped going to parties all together. The split happened after one particular fight where she told me that she wished we'd never met.


	3. The nerd couple

_I like that Warren is such a nerd like me. I never thought that I could find someone who I like, who liked me back, and who was a nerd. The last two seemed more like fantasy than legitimate possibilities. But when we got together, it was something that I took advantage of. I will admit, for the record, that I totally convinced him on that first night we were together that we needed to go to the game store the next day and get some trading cards and comic books, like a right of passage for our nerd love. He knew what I was doing but agreed anyways. He liked being chivalrous, and he liked any excuse to be a nerd with someone who understood more than 2 words that came out of his mouth._

"Hey Warren"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Thanks for the cards. I never knew that you were into this game so much."

"Are you kidding me? I got a whole locker at home full of them. It's fire proof, I have it triple locked, and the cards are on my parent's homeowners insurance."

"Wow, protecting the nerdiness I see."

_Maybe I should get you a slide rule and a pocket protector for Christmas._

"And this is coming from the girl who put 50 hours into Cod."

"You have like, 100 hours into WoW."

"Yes, but that is over almost a year. that's less then 10 hours a month. Your 50 hours of CoD was just over the last 2 weekends."

"Well I was scared about us going out and I was trying to psych myself up."

"Mmm, yes. Because nothing says 'I want to ask out that handsome man who lives on the next floor' more than chasing someone around with a shotgun and lighting people on fire.

"Oh shush. You use the fire shotgun too."

"Yes, but I wasn't doing it so I could psych myself up to ask you out."

"No, you were boning up on you knowledge of chess so you could ask me out after giving me the news that you'd tried out for the chess team. Which you never got to doing."

"Cause you took away my need to."

We sat in a comfortable silence. The cars around us were moving along at a casual rate and we were in no hurry to get back to the dorms.

"It is Saturday"

"And you are my girlfriend"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought we were playing the obvious game."

_Smart ass. Well, I did fall in love with you partially because of that..._

"Smart ass. My point is, we should get out and do something. We spent the night cuddling and we just went to the comic shop. Why not add to the list of things that we've done that couples do."

"You have a point. Well, is there anything that you had in mind? Cause I can think of something, but I don't mind free ideas. Besides," He leans over and whispers loudly. "I like your ideas better than mine."

"All right kiss ass, calm yourself. Why don't we go bowling. The ally is up here and admission is cheap. Besides, I could totally beat you."

"Oh you're on"

_I don't intend to beat him, too badly that is..._

We walk in and I can hear "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden playing in the background. I walk over to the counter and I ask for our shoes and we grab our bowling balls. Warren pays for two games and I get up first. "Okay gamer boy, this girl is gonna show you how to bowl."

\---------------------------------------------------

'why did you not tell your girlfriend that you're a bowling shark?"

"Because I play trading card games and I can balance a checkbook in my sleep, I'm not really someone who get out and does sports."

"Well you could have fooled me. you little freak. I've never known anyone who's gotten a strike every time for 10 games straight!"

"Heh, well, I guess that if I just do my advanced chemistry homework I'll be the only person you've met who can do that too" I shoot him a glare, but smile as he intertwines our hands and brings one of mine to his lips, giving it a kiss and then kissing my forehead as we walk to the car. "Is there anything else on the agenda of geekdom? Did I miss something? A convention or whatever?"

"No love, you're fine."

_That's a like Brooke, he's damn amazing and you know it._

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna stop by Micky D's on the way back because I'm too lazy to eat roman noodles tonight." We buckle up and we start along the road, listening to the smooth Jazz music on the radio. "I mean, with you around my only hunger is for love, but I can't neglect my body too much."

"Ahh, stahhppp. You're too sweet. I'll become pure sugar if you keep this up."

"Well my love, you are already sweeter than sugar. Besides, the only difference between you and sugar is that people don't freak out as much when I kiss and hold hands with a real person and the sweetness, but we've already covered that."

"You're something else, you know that? You are the most accepting person I've ever known and you are almost funny from time to time."

"Hey, I'll take that as a compliment. And you are just amazing. You may only see the negatives, but I see the sweet, amazing person that you can be..I love you, every layer of you and even all the secrets you may hold, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere else." I notice the tears under my eye and he looks over, stopping at the red light and wiping them away, kissing me gently and smiling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As Warren and I walk back to the dorms, we see someone pushing Warren's friend Nick. I glanced at Warren and he sighed, approaching the argument. "What's your problem this time, Bobby?"

The guy turned around to look at us. He wore a football Jersey and he had a baseball cap on. He looked like he has some muscle and he looked pissed off.

_HAHA, YES! The first fight of our relationship and I don't have to feel bad about beating someone up!_

"What do you want, ya little shit. You like to get beat up to?"

"Well, that is my friend there and if you insist, I'd be up for a little fight."

_Wow, where'd that come from?_

"Okay, heads up." Bobby threw a punch at Warren and I got ready to step in and bring him to the ground. Warren, to I think everyone's surprise, deflected the blow and grabbed Bobby's pressure points, throwing him to the ground with ease.

"Really? You're on your ass already? I was just about to have some fun!"

_I like this side of Warren. It's pretty new. I just hope he doesn't get too cocky._

"Why you little bastard. You come here..." Warren walks over and kicks Bobby in the side of the face, putting his foot on Bobby's throat and looking down at him.

"You so much as look at Nick and I'll beat the shit out of you so bad they'll be holding your bones together with metal rods, you understand me?" Bobby spit at him and Warren pressed his foot down a little, causing Bobby to gag, "Wrong answer, lets try that again. Do you understand me?" Bobby nodded fiercely and Warren backed off, stepping a few feet back. "Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind." Bobby, looks at him and grunts, storming away. Warren walks over to Nick and checks on him.

"Thanks, Warren. I owe you big time!"

"It's nothing man, just sticking up for a friend. We nerds do have to watch out for our own you know."

"Yeah. Still, thanks dude. I'll see you around, all right?"

"Sure thing Nick. Go find your Gatsby and his green light, I'll be headed."

_Since when did this scrawny dork become the defender of nerds?_

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that about?"

I watch intently as he opens the dorm door and looks at me with an amused glance. "I stood up for someone. I believe it's called friendship."

I follow him through the door and to his dorm room. "But you just...beat that dude at his own game. You roughed him up a little and got him to back down. How?"

"Well," Warren unlocked his room and I walked in, plopping down on his bed and watching him as he closed and locked the door. "I took some martial arts when I was younger and I've been working out a bit lately. I just figured that I should use it for once."

"Well, I was impressed. It's nice to see," I stare into his eyes and take a breath. "...aggressive Warren..."

"He doesn't come out very often, but when he does it can be, entertaining." He takes off his hoodie and sits next to me, gently taking mine off my arms and making sure not to rub the fabric against my arms. I smile at him and he grins back, putting the hoodies aside and kissing my forehead. "I never forget things when it comes to you, my love. I remember the first time that I thought about us. It was a hot summer day and I saw you walking around in a hoodie. I saw that you had an ice tea in one hand and a calculator in the other. You were out on the bench doing some work and I asked you if you wanted any help."

"Yeah, I told you that 'If I needed any help I'd ask the internet instead". I remember that being the first time I was offered help. By anyone. I've had Max offer me help from time to time and I think even Chloe has helped me figure out some things for random classes, but I've never actually had someone who I didn't know well walk up and offer their help. I knew from that point that you were special, Warren."

"Heh, ever since our friendship began, I've seen you as someone special. You're smart, beautiful, wise, brave. It's all just amazing."

I examine my arms and frown at the marks. "I haven't always been strong you know. I've actually never been strong..."

"Oh you have. I don't get how you can't see it, but you have always been strong. You're a fighter Brooke. You don't give up and I would rather have you on my side of any argument or fight." Our hands find each other and I feel our fingers intertwine. "Even outside of the fighting scene, you're a good friend and I just love who you are."

"You are the first person that has said they love me as I am. Usually they want some kind of change and when I can't do it they wise up and leave."

"Well I don't mind if you change, we all change a little as life goes on. But I will never push you to change unless it's something for your own good." He reached over and opened the drawer to my night table. "Like this," He put the blade into his side bag pocket and then closed the drawer, kissing me slowly."

"So, you're my boyfriend, best friend, guardian angel, and counselor? Damn dude, you should get paid for this."

"You already do..."

"Oh? How so?"

"You make me feel loved. That is the biggest reward that I could never even ask for. It's more than I could ever want. It's perfect."

"You're easy to please..."

"It's simple, but it's also one of the rarest things I've seen in a long, long time."

"Well you never have to worry about getting it again. I will love you, as long as you'll have me..."

_Please, have me for a long time. I don't want this to end. I don't want to be alone again..._

"Then you'd better be ready for a long life with me..."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Officially? No. But I have always been a fan of hints."

_Is he hinting at future marage?! Wow, he really must like me right now. But will it last...?_

"Will your love for me really stay?"

"Of course. My feelings for you are something that I not only take serious, But I also know where I stand on them. It's a firm 'I love you' "

I lean in and kiss his neck. He moves his to the side and I whisper in his ear. "I love you, too"

_More than I can really explain at the moment... But he'll get the story. Sooner or later..._


	4. Life savers come in all flavors...

I smile as he opens his eyes, seeing me watching him. "Such a sweet sight to awake to, I feel as though I might have died and gone to heaven..."

"Love, you're still here. With me. And I'd prefer you stayed here as long as possible..."

"But of course."

"I do have a favor to ask of you..."

"Okay. Let me hear it."

"I want to talk to Chloe again..."

"Love, are you sure? I want what is best for you and I think that it would be good for you two to get back to being friends, but are you ready to face her about things?"

"Yeah, I can face the music."

"Okay. Just remember that I will be here for you."

"Thanks"

_I'm glad that he's so supportive about this. I mean, it's not really anything to fight about, but I'm glad that he's making sure I know he cares. I do hope that Chloe and I can make amends. We've had a few awkward talks since then, but I haven't actually been able to get things together enough to go and talk to her._

\--------------------------

After a few hours, I head Warren and I get up, walking to the door and I turn around, kissing him. "Are you sure you wanna do this alone? I'd be more than willing to come with."

"It's fine Warren. Me and Max get along and we are just going to talk. I'll get Chloe's number and then we can call her later. After I get back, we should play some Mario Kart."

"I'll just beat you, ya know."

"My, my. What big clams you make." I kiss his neck and whisper into his ear. "Too bad you're not that good." I smile as he blushes and I saunter out and then head to Max's room. When I reach it, I hear giggling from inside. I knock on the door and I hear something fall onto the floor with a thud. I hear some grumbling and then the door opens, Chloe staring right at me.

"Brooke...?" Chloe's voice was low and scared.

"Yeah. It's me. Can we talk?"

"Brooke!" Chloe pulled me into the room and shut the door, engulfing me in a hug and sobbing into my shoulder. "Brooke, I missed you so, so much.."

"Hi Brooke." Max walked over to me and smiled, hugging both Chloe and I and then sitting on the couch. I wave at her and Chloe eventually lets go of me.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?"

"Not much. Just seeing an old friend quite literally walk right into my life..."

"Well, I hope I'm welcome..."

"Of course you are Brooke." She pulls me over to Max's bed and we sit down. I hope you realize that I didn't mean it when I said I wished we'd never met. You were the best friend I had in my life at the time and I still think of you as a friend. If you can to me and asked if we could go back to being best friend, I would say yes in a heart beat..."

_Really? After all this time and despite fighting with me so much even when I was in the wrong, you'd still take me back...?_

"Even after all this time," I can barely hear my voice, but I can hear the tears in it. "You'd still take me back?"

"You saved my life Brooke. You got me to the hospital when I tried to...take my life." The room took on a heavy feeling.

"And you saved me too..."

"How...?"

"That party, years ago. I was looking for you. I wanted to patch things up because I had a similar idea to you. The things would be better with me gone. I knew that I shouldn't drag you into my life right before I ended it, but I was selfish. I went to that party because everyone said you'd be there and the people there confirmed it. I was walking around and I thought that maybe you were upset and drank a little too much. I figured that you might be throwing up in the bathroom like you had in the past. And so I made my way there. And then I heard the scream when I was right outside the door. I burst in and I found you laying on the floor, in a pool of your own blood. I panicked and I just...acted. I got you to the hospital and I stayed with you every second that I could and then some. I only thought of making sure you were okay. I eventually realized, that I needed to stay alive. I still remember the day. The sun was rising and I was the only other person around you. The sun peaked in and it made you glow like an angel. I felt something then and I knew it was love, but I didn't know what kind of love. It confused me and I kept some distance. I was still there for you to text, but I eventually stopped asking for you to come over so I could see you were okay. Not because I didn't care, but because I couldn't get my feelings straight." I chuckle at it and look around. Chloe has a sad and almost scared face which is matched by Max. "Don't worry, I got myself straightened out. I was just coming over to talk. I...I want to your friend again. You were the best friend that I'd ever had. I just, miss having someone to go to."

"I'm not the same person that I was. I have someone I love and care for. It wouldn't be the same..."

"And I'm okay with that. I want a friend, not a lover. I got a boyfriend not too long ago and I am putting things back to normal. You don't have to be my friend but I think that things would be a whole lot easier if we were. I'm gonna be seeing you guys more and I want us to be on at least good terms."

Chloe shifts her weight and hugs me. "I never stopped wanting you around. I'd love to be your friend."

"Yayy" I smile and hug her back.

After a few moments, I feel the mattress sink down some and I feel Max hugging me too. "Hey Brooke, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm Chloe's girlfriend."

I pull back from hugging Chloe and turn to Max, smiling brightly. "That's amazing new Max. I'm happy for both of you." I hug Max and she sighs with relief.

"Well, Who is the lucky person who's dating you, Brooke?" I look back at Max and chuckle nervously.

"Well, you see..."

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

_Well, I assume that's him._

Max goes to open the door and then she freezes, not moving. Chloe jumps up and moves to her lover, standing in the doorway as Max moves behind her. I get up and walk over, looking out to door.

_Well, this isn't good..._


End file.
